User talk:CaptainSparklez13
New Camp I Have Made A New Camp And PLz Join i really want this to be succsesful! Total Drama Replay is what its called 1. You NEED to sign your posts. It took forever for me to find you and respond to you. 2. No, you CANNOT advertise. Once or twice in chat or in PM on chat is fine, but don't overexessivley do it. People will not read your messages if you're prone to do it a ton of times. May Jubileus, The Creator, ''14:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC)'' Elimination Chart - Your Total Drama Island I love making elimination charts. I will update every time when needed. I'll be happy to accept the role if you accept my accepting acceptance. Thank you. Can't wait till the season starts TotalDramaFan2.0 (talk) 01:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC)TotalDramaFan2.0 Blog This is how to create a blog: At the top of your user page where it says things like "User", "Talk Page", and so on, there's a section titled "Blog". Just click on it, and you'll see a message that says, "This user has no blogs. Write one now!" Click the link. Then go from there. Always happy to help! ParaGoomba348 for President! 02:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) For signatures, you have to go to the right-hand corner of the screen, where your username and avatar are shown. Don't click on it! Just hover the cursor over the arrow, and a menu will pop up under it. In the menu, you'll see "My talk", "My preferences", "Help", and "Log Out". Click "My preferences". When you do, you'll see a list of things you can edit. One of these is "signature". In the box provided, just write in it what you want to be your signature. Once again, happy to help. ParaGoomba348 for President! 02:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Blank Warning. The challenge is simply describe a Halloween costume that you would wear, it's not very hard... I just dont want to have a major challenge when many users might be affected by the storm. [[User:Fyrexx|''♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ ]]Living in a Fairy Tale 23:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the chat Survivor321 16:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, the challenge is starting in Beach Redemption 2. Get on the skis Survivor321 01:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) See me at the chat. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 23:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No, not really. CodyDuncanFan97 01:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Dude, meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 20:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC Dude, meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 02:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Rewind TDFan16 cannot use his charaters on Total drama rewind, i was wondering if u would like them. heres a link http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Rewind Thanks, Liamliamliam (talk) 17:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Dude what's that server ip again? da berry's leaf (talk) 01:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I Meet me on the chat. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 00:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It's voting time in Total Drama Clash of the Digital Video Games. You are Link and Luigi, correct? Make sure to vote before 5:00 today or you miss your chance. Thanks for participating. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 17:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 In Total Drama Zelda, both voted for Zwei. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 23:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Mike, we are eliminating Owen next on BR 2. If he somehow wins immunity, Zoey goes I'm licensed to chill 01:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 17:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 22:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's your proof I have the proof! '''ORANGEBIRDMASTER2' Actually, it will be Vets vs Newbs. [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 23:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! The Next Season of BR has started! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 06:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's Duncan's 3rd place pic! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 18:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) vote out Tails, got it. - BlazeHead 51 Would you like to sign up for my new camp? Survivor 5C: Australia Please (Ashgraham2 (talk) 05:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC)) I am why? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 04:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure who do you want to debut as? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 04:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can be Duncan. You will debut in tonight's challenge at 8pm EST Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 16:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Duncan debuts in TDROTWT in tonight's challenge at 8pm EST Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 19:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) hey Mike, Blaze here, Mario's gonna get voted out in Clash of the Digital Video Games if you don't help me out!, if you and Yoshi (Co.Green) want to make an alliance with me then you're gonna have to help me out!, please mate! - Blaze i would like to help you Mike but even if i changed my vote to Kirby everyone else's vote will stay the same, sorry mate. - Blaze The next challenge for Wiki Battle: The Return will begin Saturday 2/9/13 @ 5:00PM EST. If you can't make it please contact me ahead of time. Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Emboar will vote for Kirby & Toon Link will vote ash, then ash will probably vote for kirby& that leaves a tie between ash & kirby - liamisgreat hey Mike, Blaze here, i couldn't make the challenge in Clash as i was at a sleepover, please help me out by voting for Emboar, i'll owe you big time for it, thanks Mike. :) - Blaze Here ya go. EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) I ended up deciding not to use Lucas. (he's a big threat for winning and would probably get out early and not be able to help you) So yeah. EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) Contestant Hey there! I forgot to post on the signups for Contestant trivia, but don't forget to choose the contestant you are going to be doing trivia on for the season! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being]] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 22:29, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! The first challenge of Total Drama Contestant Trivia! The Reboot is up! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 04:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Please vote in Total Drama Contestant Trivia! The Reboot Thanks! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 23:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! The new challenge for Contestant Trivia is now up! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 20:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Link and Mike have debuted (Mike is on the Violet Seahorses, Link is on the Aqua Dolphins). Good luck in the game. I GOTTA BELIEVE! (talk) The first challenge for Total Drama Game On will begin 3/5/13 @ 5:00 PM EST. Don't be late. Break through the limits! Limit ' 11:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mike. I'm back on chat if you wanna talk. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 02:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Dude, why'd you remove me from your friend list? I'm your friend. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 15:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go, I tried my best. XD I GOTTA BELIEVE! (talk) The next challenge has begun on Wiki Battle: The Return please help your team! ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC)]] Your team is in elimination on Total Drama Game On! Start Voting! ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! don't forget to complete the challenge in Total Drama Contestant Trivia! The Reboot [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and]] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 21:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Please complete the challenge in TD Contestant Trivia! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 16:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) here. The game has started on Total Mario Heroes Vs. Villians try ro participate Ready for this? I was born ready! 19:29, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the wiki chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 14:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, It just happened if you know what i mean :P You can definatly return at the merge if you are out :D Liamliamliam Has left a surprise for you! Peace! 15:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Would you care to read two of my blogs for some proposals I have for the wiki? Maybe? P: The links are here and here. Thank you for your time. I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 13:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) This :P Liamliamliam Has left a surprise for you! Peace! 19:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! The vote is up for Firey's TDI! Firey123 (talk) 15:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Firey123 tdjty2 challenge is gonna be up today Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 10:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) do the total drama journey to yourself 2 challenge Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 19:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol sure i was about too kill off Willa but sureee :3 21:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I am Ivy, your district partner in: The Hunger Games: back for more! I already have written/typed up my training techniques so I think you should get started. We'll both make a great team these hunger games! tdjty2 elimination is up Evil is not the opposites of good, evil is the cause of the Good (talk) 16:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking Willa and Mike because a 13 and a 17 year old seems gross together but if you want then sure :3 -- 22:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I believe my death was unfair because I wasn't on and I was one of the stronger players and they don't get killed first. If we can work something out, that would be great! - Luckybrandon100 Amazing Race In The Amazing Race you need to name your character and relation to teammate. Kingdom Hearts ''' 02:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I feel like Raven's death was kinda unfair. I just got on and the mutts came out of no where. --Zannabanna (talk) 01:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Will do. And then this Saturday I will be on vacation until the next Friday just to give you a heads up. Got It Memorized??? (talk) 01:51, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Got It Memorized??? (talk) 01:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) do you have a picture of you OC for ASVU7? Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 21:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Mike. :) I need a picture of your OC for TDASVU7, okay? :D Unbelievable I have a picture of your OC on a blog post I made. Yay or nay? Unbelievable ASVU7 challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 01:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes season 2 is still going but it wil finish soon so I give you guys who are waiting a chance to give your character some... character and the pre chat of episode 1 is up! keep on talking! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Episode_1_-_This_Hotel your Winston Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna kill you anyway 15:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) i am groot -- ''I Am Parfait!'' ''Which Is German For Perfect!' 06:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) challenge up now!! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Challenge_1_-_A_mess_to_be_cleaned To keep the world spinning you need all kinds of kinds! I'm the awefully honest one with a big heart kind! 16:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) challenge up now!! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Challenge_1_-_A_mess_to_be_cleaned To keep the world spinning you need all kinds of kinds! I'm the awefully honest one with a big heart kind! 16:58, August 11, 2014 (UTC) oh, sorry i leaved the chat! but ahww that is so sweet. if you want, you can put me on my friends list ! <3 or i will do it tomorrow <3 ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 19:40, August 11, 2014 (UTC) challenge is up http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Challenge_2_-_Rap_mania To keep the world spinning you need all kinds of kinds! I'm the awefully honest one with a big heart kind! 11:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC)